True Serpent of the Seas
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: Tamers are now in the Past but Miyuka's connection with Salamon is still strong. And, now back in the Digital World, Miyuka's now connecting with the oceans. Could ther be more to Miyuka's link to the Digital World than She previously thought?
1. Chapter 1

Digimon: Digital Monsters

"The True Serpent of the Sea"

Who would ever think that I, Miyuka Kanabara, would be dropped into the Digital World with my twin brother Takuya, the "Kou" twins, Zoey, JP, and Tommy? I would've caught the next Trailmon to the Real World if Taki-kun hadn't said the oceans of the Digital World were crystal clear and just begging to be swam in. Now, I'm wishing I had pounded his head in while I had the chance before we left to meet up with his friends in the park.

I hate the fact that I didn't take my chance.

------

The surf lapped her feet as Miyuka sat on the beach, staring out at the sea. She was so comfortable when it came to water. It was only natural Miyuka was on the school swim team while Takuya ran himself ragged on the soccer field. Takuya sat on the beach with a bloody nose from Miyuka losing her usual sweet temper. Zoey was trying to help him while Tommy and JP were working on their campsite in the root enclosed space of a humungous tree. Kouji was getting food not too far away and Koichi sat on the beach just a few feet away from Miyuka.

"You sure knocked your brother for a loop, Miyu-chan." Koichi said with a smile. "I'm glad Kouji doesn't get mad enough to hit me that hard."

Miyuka just stared out at the rolling waves. "I didn't mean to hit him hard enough to give him a bloody nose. It just happened. But I feel different. Like I'm apart of that storm that's coming for us up there."

"Storm? Are you sure?" Koichi asked looking at the horizon. "I don't see any clouds. How can you tell?"

"The water. It just…it just told me that." Miyuka's answer surprised Koichi. Could Miyuka be Ranamon back in the first trip as Legendary Warriors? "I must sound like a nutcase."

Koichi stood up and walked to her side. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. "You're not a nut case, Miyu-chan. You're just a water baby. Like Taki-kun is a hot head."

"I heard that!" Takuya called over to them in a nasally voice. Koichi looked at Miyuka as she hid a small laugh behind her hand. Koichi couldn't help but let a small smile pass across his lips.

Miyuka stared off over the ocean. Something was obviously going on inside her brain, something major.

"Ichi-kun?" Miyuka murmured softly.

"What's up, Miyu-chan?" Koichi asked.

"Do you remember our Digimon, back when we were Tamers?" Miyuka's question took him completely off guard. Remember Patamon and Salamon? Of course he remembered their Digimon. What was going on inside the girl twin's head? "Sometimes, I can feel her. Her pain. Her happiness. Her anger. I can feel her when I'm alone or when I'm scared. It's like her data's still apart of me from when we were fighting the D-Reaper. Sometimes I feel like I'm RoninGatomon again."

Koichi didn't know what to say. He couldn't really say anything. He didn't-no, he _couldn't_ say anything. He had know Miyuka too long to know that when she brought up Salamon-there was nothing that could ever be said.


	2. Chapter 2

"_DigiModify: Biomerge Matrix Digivolution-Activate!"_

_She fell back feeling her partner become apart of her. Her body grew to that of a beautiful young woman. Her legs turned into paws and her nails grew and her growing hair turned blond. Yellow and orange false sleeves wrapped around her arms. A tail grew from her lower back and a purple striped white armor appeared on her legs, chest and waist. A pink scarf wrapped around her neck and the tails trailed behind her. Her blue eyes were covered by a clear pink visor and her blond hair spun itself into a high ponytail and wrapped into a twisted braid, securing it with a ring of the same armor like she had on. A gold ring appeared on her tail and cat ears popped from her head with gold hoops._

"_RoninGatomon!"_

SLAP!

Miyuka touched her cheek shocked that someone would hit her. It stung but it meant she was awake now. Takuya pulled her into his arms.

"I hate it when you dream about that!" He told her softly, hugging her firmly. "I told you to never dream about becoming a Digimon ever again!"

"It's not like she can control it, Takuya." Kouji said calmly. "Koichi says that Miyuka and Salamon found a way around the Red Card's limit so they're permanently apart of each other. According to my brother, Miyuka only dreams about Biomerging when Salamon thinks about it. It's not her fault."

Takuya held Miyuka tighter in his arms. "You don't understand. Every time she dreams about it, I see it. I feel her pain when she dreams about the fights RoninGatomon ever went through." Miyuka could feel Takuya squeeze her tighter. "She wakes up with injuries that she had gotten back then…do you know what it's like waking up and seeing a pool of blood coming from the girl who looks like you, who's been sleeping next to you since you were a baby? I do…I saw it just before we got pulled into this screwed up nut house again…"

"Ah! Taki…I can't…breathe…" Miyuka gasped as soon as Takuya let her go. He suddenly stood and ran out of their camp. Miyuka coughed as she got to her feet, running after her brother. He didn't mean to hurt her. He didn't know his own strength, which had increased since Shinya's birthday. "Ta-kun! Ta-kun, please wait!"

"Ta-kun!" Miyuka caught Takuya from behind and pressed her face into his back. "Don't run away again…I hate it when you leave me behind. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You're just a lot stronger since you first came back. It's okay. You don't know your limits anymore. I'm fine so don't go running off again."

"Mi-chan…" Takuya's body tensed and his gloved hands turned into fists. "Mi-chan, I could've killed you. Your body's weaker from before we were born and it's only gotten even more so because of your battle with the D-Reaper and your injury manifestations. I have only gotten stronger. I could've killed you."

"But you didn't. See? I'm still alive."

Takuya turned around and looked at his sister. He put his hand on her head. "Man, Mi-chan…your mind can't decide whether you're mad at me for making you angry or in you're glad to have me around. You must've drove Koichi and the other Tamers crazy with your mood swings."

Miyuka suddenly hugged her older brother in a vice like grip. Takuya was taken by surprise but recovered quickly. He hugged her shoulders, not wanting to let her go.


	3. Chapter 3

"_DigiModify: Biomerge Matrix Digivolution-Activate!"_

_She fell back feeling her partner become apart of her. Her body grew to that of a beautiful young woman. Her legs turned into paws and her nails grew and her growing hair turned blond. Yellow and orange false sleeves wrapped around her arms. A tail grew from her lower back and a purple striped white armor appeared on her legs, chest and waist. A pink scarf wrapped around her neck and the tails trailed behind her. Her blue eyes were covered by a clear pink visor and her blond hair spun itself into a high ponytail and wrapped into a twisted braid, securing it with a ring of the same armor like she had on. A gold ring appeared on her tail and cat ears popped from her head with gold hoops._

"_RoninGatomon!"_

SLAP!

Miyuka touched her cheek shocked that someone would hit her. It stung but it meant she was awake now. Takuya pulled her into his arms.

"I hate it when you dream about that!" He told her softly, hugging her firmly. "I told you to never dream about becoming a Digimon ever again!"

"It's not like she can control it, Takuya." Kouji said calmly. "Koichi says that Miyuka and Salamon found a way around the Red Card's limit so they're permanently apart of each other. According to my brother, Miyuka only dreams about Biomerging when Salamon thinks about it. It's not her fault."

Takuya held Miyuka tighter in his arms. "You don't understand. Every time she dreams about it, I see it. I feel her pain when she dreams about the fights RoninGatomon ever went through." Miyuka could feel Takuya squeeze her tighter. "She wakes up with injuries that she had gotten back then…do you know what it's like waking up and seeing a pool of blood coming from the girl who looks like you, who's been sleeping next to you since you were a baby? I do…I saw it just before we got pulled into this screwed up nut house again…"

"Ah! Taki…I can't…breathe…" Miyuka gasped as soon as Takuya let her go. He suddenly stood and ran out of their camp. Miyuka coughed as she got to her feet, running after her brother. He didn't mean to hurt her. He didn't know his own strength, which had increased since Shinya's birthday. "Ta-kun! Ta-kun, please wait!"

"Ta-kun!" Miyuka caught Takuya from behind and pressed her face into his back. "Don't run away again…I hate it when you leave me behind. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You're just a lot stronger since you first came back. It's okay. You don't know your limits anymore. I'm fine so don't go running off again."

"Mi-chan…" Takuya's body tensed and his gloved hands turned into fists. "Mi-chan, I could've killed you. Your body's weaker from before we were born and it's only gotten even more so because of your battle with the D-Reaper and your injury manifestations. I have only gotten stronger. I could've killed you."

"But you didn't. See? I'm still alive."

Takuya turned around and looked at his sister. He put his hand on her head. "Man, Mi-chan…your mind can't decide whether you're mad at me for making you angry or in you're glad to have me around. You must've drove Koichi and the other Tamers crazy with your mood swings."

Miyuka suddenly hugged her older brother in a vice like grip. Takuya was taken by surprise but recovered quickly. He hugged her shoulders, not wanting to let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

"O-kay, so Miyuka was right. There was a storm coming…in fact, you guys ought to know it's caught up with us."

Takuya and Kouji wrung out their over shirts and headwear. Miyuka and Koichi smiled at each other as Tommy, JP and Zoey cracked up laughing. Takuya looked at his twin sister with a scowl and pulled off his shirt as he walked over to her. He wrung the rainwater out of his shirt on to Miyuka's head.

"AH! Takuya!" Miyuka snapped, her wet bangs falling in her eyes. "I'm gonna get you for that!"

"Hey, I admitted you were right, didn't I?" Takuya asked a little crossly. "You're the one who didn't tell us when the storm would start or how bad it would be. So don't yell at me."

"Takuya, Miyu-chan's never been able to tell the intensity of a storm unless she's Biomerged." Koichi laughed. "As for when it strikes, she's usually the one caught out in it."

"Oh, 'Ichi-kun! Don't tell him that!" Miyuka giggled nudging Koichi playfully. The pair cracked up as Takuya and Kouji got soaked yet again.

"Beware the wet fur smell!" Koichi wheezed as his brother slightly scowled at him.

"Don't get put out, Ta-kun!" Miyuka shrieked with laughter as the best friends leaned against each other, back to back. Kouji and Takuya walked over to their twins and wrung their clothes out on to the still cackling duo.

"Man, these two find this hilarious…" Kouji mumbled to the fire warrior.

Miyuka gasped for air. "They look like drowned Chuumon!"

"And they smell just as bad!" Koichi panted between laughs. Takuya lost his temper and tackled his sister. The pair wrestled out into the storm, getting both of them soaked and a little muddy. When Miyuka fell on her back with Takuya on top of her, clutching the front of her outfit, her elbow hit something hard.

"Huh? What's that?" Takuya asked his sister.

"How am I supposed to know?" Miyuka asked back. "You've got me by the dress front."

Takuya reached for whatever was by his sister's elbow but whatever it was-it didn't like Takuya. A light and a weird noise filled the air and sent Takuya flying off of Miyuka. She rolled over and sat on her knees as she picked it up out of the mud. The rainwater washed the mud off and exposed a light blue and aqua techno toy of some kind.

"Hey, Ta-kun?" Miyuka called over to her brother who was by the campfire, where he landed. "What is this? It kinda looks like Ryo's D-Arc…"

"TAKUYA!"

Zoey's shriek made everyone look at the goggled boy. Takuya looked down at his hand and finally saw his hand in the fire, on top of something. A massive gust of air slammed something into Zoey's chest. A bolt of lightning barely missed JP-who didn't even flinch-as he stood by the "tent's" opening, putting something by his foot. Tommy came out in the rain to go to Miyuka when it started to hail and something hard hit his head. Then suddenly the moon shown through the rain, casting its light on Kouji and throwing his shadow over Koichi. Something clacked at Kouji's feet while something landed in Koichi's lap.

"What's going on, Ta-kun?" Miyuka asked her brother as the moonlight disappeared. "What did you guys get?"

The 7 kids gathered in a ring around the fire and held out what they each got. 7 multicolored Digivices stared blankly at the top of the tree's underbelly.

"We got our D-Tectors back!" Zoey smiled with excitement.

"Yeah, but I got one now." Miyuka pointed out looking at her D-Tector. "Didn't you guys say that your cell phones had turned into these things when you arrived? Can any of you find your cells?"

"You haven't even searched your pockets for yours." JP told her as everyone else checked their person.

"Mine's usually on my wrist." Miyuka explained. "My loop disappeared from my wrist when we landed on the beach. Or before, rather…"

Koichi leaned over and whispered something in Miyuka's ear. She listened to him until he pulled away. She looked at him and nodded with a smile. Their twin brothers looked at each other not having a clue on what just happened as the duo left their camp and walked off, side by side.

"What was that about?" Takuya asked. Kouji shrugged.

"They're always doing that." The Wolf Warrior told him laying back on the ground. "Whenever she comes over, Koichi says something to her in her ear and then they go running off somewhere."

"Where do they go?" Takuya asked as he looked at his friend who rolled over on his side.

"How should I know?" Kouji shot back moodily. "It's not like I follow them around. They've been through more than any of us will ever know. They probably go off to talk about their Tamer days in private." Takuya was shifting impatiently. "Don't go after them, Takuya. Leave them be. You go after them, I find my Spirits and I'll kick your flame wielding butt back to the Real World."


End file.
